Of Family and Love
by blerghy
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots placed in chronological order. There will be some family oriented ficlets at the start, but later on some LiefxJasmine and possibly BardaxLindal.
1. Motherly Love

A/N: Well, I've had this particular little fic sitting in my documents for a while, but never posted it. I've been really inspired lately, so I've got two more little fics for this series written already. Basically, this will be a series of little stories that are in a chronological order, but can be read as standalone stories. They're connected, but don't follow a plotline. :P

Any suggestions would be very welcome. :)

Disclaimer: The series didn't contain pointless fluff, like my stories tend to...

Motherly Love

The secret queen of Deltora sat in the living room of the forge, carefully mending her son's ripped clothing. Sharn and her husband, Endon, had taken the house and names of Anna and Jarred for protection against the Shadow Lord, but Sharn still _felt_ like a queen. She sighed sadly as she thought of the fact that her son would be in danger for the rest of his life if he was discovered, and she could not bear the thought of him getting hurt. Lief was only seven, but he seemed to attract danger wherever he went.

Sharn yelped as she accidentally pricked herself with the needle she had been using, bringing her back to reality. She glanced at the sore finger and was glad to see that it was not bleeding. She sighed and went back to her mending, wishing that Lief would be more careful.

The boy had arrived home far earlier than usual, though he normally played with his friends. His face was drawn, as though he was about to cry, and his hands were dirty.

"Lief, are you alright?" Sharn had asked, instantly worried. Lief's large eyes had suddenly welled with tears and he began to cry, flinging his arms around his mother's waist.

"Darling! Whatever is the matter?" Sharn exclaimed, leaning down and picking the small, sobbing little boy up and carrying him to the lounge room. Setting him down on the couch after his tears had subsided, Sharn noticed a rip in her son's pants.

"What did you do to your pants?" Sharn asked, a little more harshly than she had intended.

"I fell over," Lief mumbled, looking a little fearful.

"Are you hurt?" Sharn asked, far more gently.

"I got a cut on my knee," Lief sniffed, looking on the verge of tears again.

Sharn carefully rolled up his pants and, sure enough, there was a graze on his knee. She went into the kitchen and wet a cloth, also fetching a little bandage. She went back to her small son and treated his wound, cheering Lief up greatly.

When Endon had gotten home, Lief had been more than happy to tell his father what had happened, earning him a big hug and loving words. After dinner of pasta and pasta sauce, which he had kindly spread all over the table and floor, Lief had been put to bed, leaving the house quiet.

Sharn finally finished mending the pants, remembering what life in the palace had been like. She would not have had to fix them; she could have bought him a whole new pair, they were old pants anyway. She felt her throat beginning to tighten at the memory of her old life. She had been known by her real name, she had had everything she wanted, and most importantly, she had been safe. Now nobody was safe, the Shadow Lord was in control. Sharn's vision began to blur and she rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to clear them. She would give anything for Lief to be safe.

"Mama?" a little voice said from behind her. Sharn whirled around to see Lief standing in the doorway, holding his stuffed toy Kin, Monty. She had made that toy years ago, and he had treasured it and kept it with him as much as possible.

"Yes, darling?" Sharn asked, putting down his repaired pants and her needle.

"I cannot sleep. Can me and Monty stay with you?" Lief asked, his messy black hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Of course," Sharn murmured. Lief walked over to her, Monty clutched tightly to his chest, and sat in her lap, snuggling into her embrace. Lief had always been small for his age, and was still easy to hold.

"Monty loves you, Mama," Lief mumbled.

Sharn chuckled slightly and replied, "And what about you, Lief? Do you love me?"

"Of course, Mama! I thought that you knew," Lief said sleepily.

"I love you too, Lief," Sharn smiled. She gently began to rock her son back and forth in her arms, and soon he was fast asleep, still holding Monty. Smiling, Sharn picked him up and carried him to his bedroom, laying him down and tucking him in. Lief pulled the covers tightly up to his chin. As Sharn was leaving the room, she shook her head slightly, wondering what the future would bring to her son.


	2. Preteen Outbursts

A/N: I know Lief seems a little young, but he's always been a bit of a late developer in my mind, so that's how I wrote him. He's pretty grumpy in this one. :D

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'll tell you when it is.

Preteen Outbursts

Endon and Sharn looked up from their books, startled, when Lief stormed noisily into the room. A scowl was marring his face, and his fists were clenched.

"Why did you name me 'Lief'?" he demanded, coming to a halt in front of his parents.

"Because it is a nice name, sweetheart. Why?" Sharn asked calmly. She was more used to dealing with the twelve year old's outbursts than Endon was.

"People make fun of me for it! It can be pronounced _three_ different ways, and they always pronounce it in one of the other ways just to mock me!" he fumed, stomping his foot.

"Lief is a good name, son. Ignore them," Endon said quietly. The name did suit him. After all, it could mean either 'beloved' or 'heir', and he was both.

"It is a stupid name," Lief muttered, though he did drop the topic. He threw himself down onto one of the armchairs and sat there, staring moodily into the fire. Endon and Sharn both resumed reading. It was best to just let him calm down, and then talk to him. He had been far more aggressive recently, and they reasoned it was hormones. The boy was rather behind on growing; maybe he would be catching up to his friends soon.

"Why is my growth spurt so late?" Lief asked, having calmed down a little.

"People grow at their own rate," Sharn answered, having been asked the question many times.

"But everyone is taller than me! It is not fair! How do I get taller faster?" the boy said. He was very sensitive about his height, as his parents and friends had learned. He was obviously embarrassed that all his friends loomed over him.

"Eat your vegetables and get a lot of sleep," Sharn smiled. Lief's face scrunched up at the mention of vegetables and he crossed his arms, pouting.

"Vegetables are gross," he muttered.

"But they are good for you," Endon said. How many times had they had this conversation? Five, six? Did Lief ever absorb anything they said?

"They still taste bad," Lief mumbled. He stared into the fire, still pouting slightly, though he would deny it vehemently if anyone ever pointed out that he did so. His parents shared a warm glance, and then went back to their reading.

After a while, Lief spoke again. "William and Beatrice are really confusing."

Sharn put down her book and looked up at him again, happy to listen to her 'darling little angel'. Endon personally thought Lief was a little old and a bit too hot tempered to be called an angel any more, but he never said anything. Both he and Sharn cherished the boy. He was their only child, and they could have lost him many times in the years of the Shadow Lord's reign. He was Deltora's only hope, and they feared the hardships he would have to face. Lief was very adventurous, and would do anything to rid the land of the tyrant, even if it cost him his life.

"How are they confusing, possum?" Sharn asked, watching Lief twitch slightly at the pet name. A possum was a small, cuddly animal. Once again, that made him think of his height… or lack thereof.

Concluding that she had not been trying to insult him, Lief continued, "One minute they are fighting, the next they are… you know…"

"I am afraid that I do not know. What are they?" the lady asked.

"They are," Lief glanced around the room, as though looking for intruders, and continued in a horrified whisper, "_kissing._"

Endon began to chuckle at his son's obvious distaste. William and Beatrice were two fifteen year olds that Lief and his friends were acquainted with. It had probably never occurred to Lief that they were romantically interested in one another.

"You will understand when you are older, son," he said, grinning. Lief was currently going through the 'girls carry diseases' phase.

"Bah, that is what you always say. Kissing is so gross! You share mouth germs! And girls are yucky, anyway," Lief exclaimed, his nose crinkling.

"Your mother is female, does that make her yucky?" Endon asked, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"No, of course not! She is my mother," Lief said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The baker is also female. Is she yucky?" Endon said.

"No, she is a lady. I am _talking_ about _girls_, father," Lief explained.

"I see…" Endon trailed off, somewhat confused. He was probably like that at Lief's age though, he reasoned.

"Well, I have to go and start dinner," Sharn piped up. "Lief, go and get firewood from outside, please, the fire is getting low. Endon, I will need some fresh leeks from the garden, thank you."

Endon stood stiffly. His leg could be very problematic when he had been sitting too long, and he stretched it out.

"All right, mother," Lief sighed, getting up from his comfortable chair and going outside, his father limping after him.

Sharn shook her head at them both fondly and went into the kitchen to begin her cooking. When Lief began to get interested in girls… well, she and Endon were in for some somewhat strange conversations. Hopefully though, they would have their girl-rejecting, rather short son for a little while longer.


	3. Jasmine's Mate

A/N: Thanks to Obsidian Crystal for the suggestion! Here is the little Jasmine story. :D It's a tad short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. I was home sick, so I had the time. Hopefully I'll update something else tomorrow... :)

When the trees and animals are talking, they use italics.

Disclaimer: Not yet, but one day, it shall be mine...

Jasmine's Mate

A small, black haired girl perched on a branch and leaned against the trunk of the tree it belonged to, laughing quietly.

"Honestly, are you sure that the Wennbar really did that?" she asked the tall tree.

_Positive,_ it replied. _It seems to have developed some unusual habits._

"My, what a sight to see. The Wennbar rolling around on the floor…" she trailed off, once again laughing at the fact that a fearsome, terrible monster had been playing in fallen leaves.

_Jasmine, where are you?_ A new voice squawked. A black bird circled down through the treetops and, having discovered her, settled on her shoulders, ruffling his feathers and looking very disgruntled. _Do no run off like that. Filli and I were worried._

"Where _is_ Filli?" Jasmine asked, turning her head to look at the raven.

_Back at the nest. He was nibbling away at a nut when I came to look for you,_ the bird informed her, his beady eyes glaring at the girl.

"I am sorry. I will be home sooner next time," Jasmine said. Her attention back on her tree friend, she said, "I have to go, but can I come back and see you tomorrow?"

_Of course, little one. Run along now, stay safe, and do not travel on the forest floor,_ the tree warned her, its branches swaying slightly as a light breeze brushed past it.

"I know. Good bye!" she smiled, running lightly along the branch with Kree still on her shoulder, and jumping to the next one. Soon she was making steady progress, and her nest was rapidly approaching, but then she heard the grunting and rough voices of Grey Guards. She slowed down and stopped when she reached the clearing where the Wenn deposited the people they caught to give to the Wennbar. Her green eyes turned cold as she watched them, and she turned away, deciding not to collect their treasures. She did not want to look at the horrible creatures.

She continued on her way, mouth set in a grim line and Kree, who was still standing on her shoulder, eyeing a beetle climbing up a tree. Jasmine relaxed slightly as her nest came into view and she saw Filli's small, furry face peering at her. When she and Kree climbed into the nest, Kree fluttered over to the supply of berries, pecking at them, and Filli leapt at her, burying himself in her long tangles of hair.

_Jasmine, why are you sad?_ The little animal asked quietly, pressing his nose to her cheek.

"I saw some Grey Guards that the Wenn left out," she said simply, her mouth turning down. Whenever she saw them, she was reminded of why she was left all alone in the forest. She was grateful for the trees, birds and animals that had taken care of her, but nothing could make up for the loss of her parents. She desperately wanted them back, wanted to see any human at all, so that she would know it had not just been a dream. There were others like her in the world, there had to be. The Grey Guards could not have taken them all, surely.

_Good riddance,_ Kree cawed, glancing up at them. _The Wennbar will take care of them._

"Yes, it will," the girl sighed.

_That is not the only reason you are upset though, is it?_ Kree asked, his small, dark eyes piercing into her green ones.

_You can tell us Jasmine. We love you,_ Filli said, nuzzling his little body into her neck.

"I know, I love you both too. It is just that… am I the only human?" she asked abruptly.

_Of course not! There are plenty of humans, they just do not live here in the forest, where it is safe. They insist on being easy targets,_ Kree informed her.

"Will I ever see more people like me, do you think?" she said.

_I will make sure of it. You will eventually need to find yourself a mate, after all,_ Kree stated, ruffling his feathers and making himself more comfortable.

_Jasmine will get a mate,_ Filli giggled gleefully, nudging her with one of his small paws.

Jasmine blushed bright red and stared at the smug looking bird before turning her head to the grinning little mammal. Her thoughts were whirling in her head. A mate? How long had they both been thinking about that?

"I am only thirteen!" She argued. "I have plenty of time to find a mate."

_Yes, but you never know. A suitable male may be stupid enough to wander into the forest, and you may end up crossing paths,_ the raven said, standing again and wandering over to her.

_Suitable indeed. But hopefully not too stupid. Now, sleep time!_ Filli interjected, feeling tired and noticing Jasmine was yawning. Jasmine lay down and pulled a tattered blanket over her small body. Filli made himself comfortable in her hair, and Kree perched beside her face, tucking his head under a wing. A slight smile on her face, Jasmine went to sleep, the Grey Guards forgotten as she dreamt of meeting other humans, and a reckless mate who wandered into the forest without using the trees. Hopefully, she would find herself a mate someday, and then she would not feel so alone anymore.


	4. Of Word Games and Escapes

A/N: Well, I've had this one on my computer for a while, I just never got around to posting it. Thanks for the reviews:) Any suggestions for the next one:D

I'm planning that mother/son fic between Barda and Min... hopefully that'll be up soon. :D

Disclaimer: It clearly doesn't belong to me. If it did, the characters would all be messed up... :P

Of Word Games and Escapes

"Father, really, how are word games going to help me in everyday life?" Lief complained as he sat at the kitchen table, studying. His father was sitting nearby in a more comfortable chair, his injured leg out in front of him.

"How many times have we had this argument, Lief? If you want to make anything of your life, you need to be educated," Endon, known more commonly as Jarred, sighed.

"I can be a blacksmith like you! I do not need this to work with metal! Anyway, none of my friends have to study!" Lief retorted angrily.

"It does not matter to me what your friends do or do not do, Lief. I know it is not fun, but you will look back on this and be glad in future years," Endon said. He heard Lief grumble something and go back to his work, though he was obviously unhappy about it.

Endon found himself wondering if he had been much like Lief in his young years, but decided not. Lief was small for his age of fourteen years, with wavy black hair and large eyes. His temperament was very different to Sharn's or Endon's as well. Lief was hot-tempered, reckless and daring, with a sense of curiosity that often got him into trouble. The amount of times Lief had gotten home after the Shadow Lord's curfew was increasing, and it was getting more and more frightening for Endon and Sharn. Every time he was late, they waited up, desperately hoping that their little boy was safe. Not daring to think of what would happen if he were caught. On those nights, it felt as though time itself had stopped as they prayed that Lief would get home.

Endon and Sharn, known as Jarred and Anna to the rest of the world, were ever thankful of Barda. The man's training as a palace guard had not gone to waste, and he was very skilled in the art of rescuing the mischievous teen from any real harm. Grey Guards paid him no heed. After all, what would they want with a dim-witted beggar? He was of no consequence, or so they had been lead to believe, just as fools had fallen for Sharn's tricks, thinking her nothing more than a painted doll.

Endon sighed wistfully as his thoughts turned to his wife. He was so lucky to have her. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman, and a good wife and mother. She took care of Lief, and, though he was not too open about it, she also took care of her husband. It was her that coaxed him to get to bed early when he was tired, and let him take breaks when he needed it, always with a kind smile on her face. He really, truly loved her.

"Father, you are doing it again."

Endon started at the loud voice that interrupted his musings.

"Doing what again?" Endon asked, perplexed at his son's sudden outburst.

"Staring at nothing with a sappy smile on your face," Lief stated.

"I never! When have I ever done that?" Endon said, now utterly confused. What in Adin's name was the boy babbling about now?

"I heard some of the girls in the market talking about love, and they said that when people are in love, they get these 'adoring smiles' on their faces. And you keep doing that sappy smile," Lief said, giving his father a strange look.

"Perhaps I do. But I do love your mother very much…" Endon trailed off, another smile crossing his face.

"I am sitting right here, you know," his son muttered.

"Yes, what about that?" Endon asked. He would never understand what went on in the head of his teenage son. Nothing that was supposed to be going on in there, he was certain of that. The boy was nearly always plotting some way of getting out of doing his chores.

"Father, there are some things you do not talk about in front of your children. And you being in love with mother is one of them," Lief said slowly, a grin forming on his lips.

"One day, you will find a beautiful woman, my son. When that happens, you will understand," the man said, smiling at Lief.

"If I ever decide to get married, I will _definitely_ not marry for looks. Personality is more important. And even if I _do_ fall in love, what makes you think I would sit there with a silly smile on my face?" Lief questioned. Endon noticed a slight glint in his son's eyes as he spoke. Lief was plotting something.

"But of course, Lief," Endon replied. He looked out the window and continued, "There are many virtues to look for when marrying; kindness, intelligence and so on. But it is important that you marry someone you love. No matter how clever or beautiful a lady is, constant arguments are never fun. So choose wisely, Lief. Let your heart rule your head, and always do what you feel is right."

Turning back to the table, Endon's mouth dropped open slightly, then he began to laugh. While he was making his speech, Lief had slipped out of the room, no doubt to go and wreak havoc with his friends. Endon smiled fondly, though he decided that Lief would be getting a very firm talking to when he deemed his parents worthy of his company again.


End file.
